


Slip and Side

by helliam



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ambiguous Age, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Sex Toys, Sleepy Sex, Strap-Ons, Top Richie Tozier, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helliam/pseuds/helliam
Summary: One night Eddie is a bit too tired to do anything but Richie is insistent and "I just want to make you feel soft and relaxed, Eds, you don't have to do anything, just let me make you feel good."And Eddie sighs but goes with it anyways because Richie is adorable when she begs for Eddie to let her touch her. And because she loves her so much.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 124





	Slip and Side

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, it's a Mommy Kink but I'm posting this from my phone and it doesn't wanna tag it that way so the Daddy Kink tag will have to stay until I get to my laptop and fix it. 
> 
> There's some Degradation Kink as well but it's completely consensual even if it isn't established in this fic. 
> 
> Also the ages are up to your own interpretation!

One night Eddie is a bit too tired to do anything but Richie is insistent and "I just want to make you feel soft and relaxed, Eds, you don't have to do anything, just let me make you feel good."   
And Eddie sighs but goes with it anyways because Richie is adorable when she begs for Eddie to let her touch her. 

Eddie lays herself in bed, the softness of the bed engulfing her, making her feel sleepy. Richie settles herself between Eddie's legs, trailing soft kisses along her thighs. She promised not to be rough as not to disturb Eddie, and Eddie trusts her to keep on that promise. 

Eddie feels like she'll fall asleep soon because she feels so safe and so cared for as Richie's lips find their way to her folds. When Richie grabs them and pulls them apart gently she leans down to lick slowly at her clit. A bolt of electricity shoots through Eddie's spine but despite it Eddie still feels too tired to open her eyes. She lazily brings her hand to Richie's hair to pat at her unruly curls, trying to communicate how much she fucking loves her for taking care of her like this. 

Richie is encouraged by Eddie's gesture, it's like she knows what she is trying to tell her so she keeps going. Because Richie loves her so much and wants to make her feel so good.

She licks and slurps between Eddie's sopping wet lips and Eddie's breath quickens a little but she's still unmoving, basking in the feeling. Richie pushes her tongue in her twitching hole and Eddie is wondering a bit if she's not suffocating at how deep she presses her face in her pussy. But it feels too nice and she doesn't really want Richie to stop even if she probably won't get to come before she falls asleep. 

"Richie, I think I'm going to fall asleep." Eddie mumbles.

"Do you want me to stop?" Richie's head pops up from between her thighs, hope evident in her eyes. 

"I don't think I'll come." 

"It's okay! I just want to do this for you."

And something powerful bursts in Eddie's chest and she smiles lovingly at Richie while she holds Richie's wet cheek. 

"Okay, you weirdo." she giggles. "But let me turn on my side." 

They shuffle a bit until Eddie is resting comfortably on her side holding the pillow under her head. Richie settles behind her pushing her leg up a bit so she can fit her head back between her thighs. 

"Are you comfortable?" 

Eddie nods and Richie leans in to start lapping at the slick between her folds again. And Eddie actually drifts off for a few seconds. Until something nudges inside of her and she startles a bit as a quiet moan escapes from her lips. But Richie shushes her, rubbing at her thigh comfortingly as she continues to push her finger deeper. Eddie isn't really sure for how long Richie does it but at some point she wakes up while Richie is furiously licking at her clit and scissoring her fingers, stretching her pussy out. She whimpers and trembles as the heat building up inside her belly becomes harder to ignore. It starts feeling good, but good in another way as before. Eddie starts whining and rutting her hips against Richie's face. She's close, she just needs another push and she'll come. 

But Richie notices it and pulls her mouth and fingers away and gets off the bed. In all of Eddie's sleepy and horny confusion, she is worried that maybe she hurt Richie somehow, or she didn't enjoy it, and the negative feelings manages to pull her out of the daze. 

"Richie, are you okay?" Eddie gets up and watches her enter the bathroom. 

"Oh yeah, just have to wash my face and my teeth and I'll come to bed!" 

And Eddie is even more confused because Richie doesn't sound upset at all, so why did she leave? Did she think she came already? No, that can't be.

Eddie moves to lie down again, her back facing the bathroom as she continues to mope over whatever Richie's reason was to back away. 

When Richie comes back and presses herself against her back she's ready to ask why, or what exactly happened to make her stop. But as she opens her mouth to get the words out she feels something thicker press inside of her. She whimpers as she realizes that it's Richie's dildo she's sheathing inside of her and the feeling is way too much after the slow fucking she was doing before. But god if it doesn't feel good. 

"W-what exactly are you doing?" 

"Oh, I'm feeling pretty tired so I can't really get you off. You wanna come right? You can fuck yourself on my strap, I don't mind."

And she sounds so smug, like her entire plan turned out exactly how she wanted it to and if Eddie's being fair she really wants to punch her in the face. 

"You're an asshole." Eddie means to sound angry but the comment comes out as a whine. She pushes her hips back and grabs the sheets under her tightly. 

Richie rests her hands on her hips and lets Eddie do all the work as she chuckles right next to her ear. 

"You're so adorable, kitten." 

Eddie whines and starts fucking herself harder against the dildo. It's pretty big, not the biggest they have but still enough to make it more difficult for her to take it. She's frustrated because Richie really won't move and she knows she just set her up for this from the beginning. She takes it back, she hates her.

Her thrusts start getting more erratic and she stops and grinds her ass hard against Richie taking the whole girth of her strap. 

"You take me so well, baby girl. You're such a pretty little slut for me. I love this side of you that no one else but me gets to see." 

"Richie, please," 

"Please what, princess?"

"Please fuck me, Mommy!" 

Richie growls in her ear as she thrusts forward making Eddie melt completely in her hold. She grabs her hips tightly and Eddie's sure it's gonna leave marks and the thought makes her shiver.

"God, you're a fucking whore. What if I actually fell asleep? Would you have fucked yourself on me until you came? Maybe even kept me inside of you so you could feel full all night?" 

"Richie, please-" 

Eddie yelped as she felt Richie slap her thigh harshly. 

"That's not what you call me, is it, kitten?" Richie cooed at her. 

"Mommy, I'm gonna come!" 

"Did I fucking tell you you could come?" And Richie stops her punishing pace and holds Eddie tightly so she can't move her hips back. Eddie whines loudly before she starts begging, reaching a hand behind her to tangle in Richie's dark locks.

"Please, please, Mommy, may I come? Please, I need to, I need it so much, please!" 

Richie pulls out completely and Eddie's so afraid she'll stop, that she messed up. So she starts pleading louder, apologizing for her mistake as warm tears start rolling down her cheeks. She's so tired but she needs this so much. She wants it, she wants to come for Richie. 

Richie thrusts the entire length of her rubber cock back in Eddie's pussy making her scream, as she grinds her hips, hitting every single one of Eddie's good spots at once, making her feel absolutely overwhelmed. 

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood tonight, baby girl. Otherwise I would've made you work for it."

Richie picks up her pace until Eddie starts sobbing and asking for Richie's permission to finish, avoiding her past mistake.

"You're a pretty quick learner for a dumb little cockslut." She chuckles, leaving gentle kisses against the nape of her neck contrasting with her harsh words. "Come for me, kitten. You're such a good girl, you deserve it." 

Richie brings her hand to her pussy, starting to rub at her clit as she fucks harder and faster into Eddie. Eddie was completely lost, a sweaty tired mess but so thrilled to be able to finally reach her climax and feel the bliss that's been building up since the beginning of the night. She moans as her body goes stiff and her legs tremble from the sheer intensity of her orgasm. Richie continues thrusting until Eddie comes down from her high and cries out from the overstimulation. 

Richie pulls out and kisses her sweetly. Eddie tries to reciprocate the kiss with the same fervour but she's too exhausted. 

"I love you so much, Eds, you're so good to me." 

Eddie feels so warm inside and satiated, she knows she'll fall asleep soon enough. Richie gets up to bring her a warm towel to wipe between her legs and Eddie grimaces a little at how wet the sheets beneath her are. But she really doesn't feel like getting up to change them. So for the first time in her life she falls asleep in Richie's arms as she pats her hair and whispers sweet nothings in her ear, in dirty bed lingerie.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is liamannt   
> Come shout at me about anything!   
> Insta: yelleeem
> 
> Special thanks to my finances and the rest of the Midget Bill support group for all the support! I love you depraved birches!


End file.
